


Candy Morningstar, Meet the Love of Your Husband's Life

by lover_of_the_rain



Series: Lucifer One-Shots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_the_rain/pseuds/lover_of_the_rain
Summary: Chloe and Candy have a little chat





	Candy Morningstar, Meet the Love of Your Husband's Life

Climbing into the elevator, Chloe Decker brushed the hair out of her face. Within a moment, the elevator dinged and opened to the penthouse. "Lucifer?" She called, but it wasn't Lucifer who replied.

"Chloe? Hello!" Candy Morningstar replied, and Chloe wasn't used to this version. Rather than the happy-go-lucky, peppy voice, Candy's voice seemed more like hers. Lucifer's new wife came into view, dressed in jean shorts and a sweatshirt. 

"Ah, Candy. Do you have any idea where Lucifer went? He didn't show up for work this morning." Chloe managed to get out. This Candy looked nothing like the Candy she'd met. 

Candy let out a long sigh. "Avoiding you again, probably." She answered, rolling her eyes in disappointment.

Chloe stared. "What?"

"He's avoiding you, avoiding his feelings. When we met, we spent the night together," Chloe winced, but Candy continued, "eating ice-cream and talking. Kind of like a teenage girl's slumber party. He's got some serious issues, ya know?"

Chloe just nodded slowly.

"He's not the best at showing it, but he loves you. We haven't even had sex, nor will we."

Chloe coughed. Wow. Lucifer, not having sex?

"Oh," Chloe said, and Candy smiled.

A message tone rang through the thick silence.

Chloe's phone read: _Meet me at your house. I need to tell you something._


End file.
